


Memories

by MusicalShadow



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, RoyEd - Fandom
Genre: Alchemy, Amestris, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, EdXRoy - Freeform, Elric, Fullmetal, M/M, Memories, Mustang, Roy - Freeform, edward - Freeform, flame, fma, fmab - Freeform, royed, royxed - Freeform, state alchemists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalShadow/pseuds/MusicalShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot for this adorable couple. Sorry that I'm not sorry that I'm evil, but it gets sad. Have a box of tissues ready before you start reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Ed's POV   
I walked into the colonel's office, the nervousness building up in my chest as I did so. I could feel my heart race, and there was a red tint to my cheeks.   
"Something wrong, Fullmetal? You seem conflicted.." He said as he walked over to me.   
I looked up at him. Should I tell him? What will he think of me? Will he push me away?  
The colonel and I have been working together for several cases now, and it's gotten to be more than that. We've actually started spending time together as friends, and I've seen a side to him that I didn't think was even possible for the colonel to have.  
He was kind, gentle, caring, protective, so damn funny, and his eyes.. They look so dark and cold, but to me, they're warm and comforting, so gentle.   
I quickly shook my head. "N-Nothing's wrong.." I stuttered, looking at the ground.   
He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder.   
Frankly, even I'm surprised at my own feelings. I mean, he's my superior officer.. We're friends... But I think it's turning into something more than that..  
"You know you can tell me anything.." He said. I looked up at him, into those warm, comforting eyes.   
"But...you'll push me away.." I said, and this is what I truly believed. He shook his head. "I could never push you away.." He said, making me blush deeper than I already was.   
"Iloveyou" I mumbled quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "What was that..?"   
" I said I love you, you bastard!" I blushed deeply.   
There was a short moment of silence until he pulled me into an embrace. A warm, gentle embrace..   
He laughed a bit. "I love you too, Edward."   
*****  
"A-Alphonse!" I woke up with a gasp, sitting up quickly as tears ran down my cheeks.   
"Edward? Are you alright..?" Roy asked, sitting up and pulling me into a hug.   
"Y-Yeah, sorry.. Just a nightmare.." I replied, hugging him back tightly as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.   
"I'm sorry, Ed. You've been through a lot at such a young age and these nightmares.. You shouldn't be having them..." He said, kissing my forehead.   
"I-It's alright.. I have you to help me get through them." I gave him a small smile.   
He nodded, smiling back. "That's right. I'll be right by your side wherever or whenever you need me.." He said, looking into my eyes as he kissed me gently.   
I kissed him back, blushing a bit. "Thank you.. I'm never going to leave you. I'm staying right by your side no matter what." I stated.   
He smiled. "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
*****  
"Ed? Where are you?" Roy asked with a sigh as I hid on the other side of the room, smirking.   
"Hm. More for me then. " he said with a smirk as he finished cooking. Damn him.   
I ran out from where I was hiding and behind the raven, hugging him from behind.   
He chuckled and turned around, hugging me back. We both smiled, looking into each other's eyes. "I suppose nothing will change the fact that you're a kid." Roy sighed, smiling. "Nope! But I'm your 'kid'" I chuckled at the sound of that. It almost sounded like he was my dad or something.   
"That's right, you're mine." He grinned. I smiled and gripped the collar of his shirt, gently pulling him down to my height and I kissed him.   
He kissed me back immediately ad wrapped his arms around my waist.   
I felt him smile into the kiss, and I smiled as well, loosening my grip on his shirt and closing my eyes.   
Everything was perfect.   
*****  
"Royy," I whined. His hands were over my eyes as we walked through Central. "Yes, Edward?" He asked, as if I wasn't being blinded. I could just feel the smirk on his face.  
"Where are we going? And why so late?" I questioned. It's gotta be what, midnight by now?   
"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He stated.   
"Well can you move your hands from my eyes?!" I asked irritatedly. He chuckled, and we stopped walking.   
"Are we there yet?" I asked. He moved his hands from my eyes.   
"Take a look for yourself." He replied with a smile.   
I looked around. We were standing in the middle of an open meadow. There was a small lake in view, lit beautifully by the moonlight. Next to it was a blanket lai out on the grass.   
There were many flowers surrounding the area.   
Roy took my hand and pointed up. "Huh?" I looked up at the star lit sky. It was amazing. I smiled widely, and we sat down on the blanket, our fingers intertwined.   
"Roy, this is.. It's beautiful..." I grinned in amazement.   
"I thought you'd like it." He smiled lovingly.   
We laid back onto the grass and looked up at the stars.   
Again, perfect.   
*****  
Present time,   
~Amestris' Military Graveyard~  
3rd Person POV  
Cold, wet tears pattered the hard stone, that had been planted in the grass only hours earlier.   
The heartbroken blonde stood in front of the gravestone, his lip trembling as tears ran down his cheeks. He kneeled down, placing a bouquet of Indian Paintbrushes over the grave.   
"T-they were always y-your f-favorite.." Edward stuttered quietly and sniffled. Roy had always loved the red-orange color of the flower.   
The boy broke down sobbing. "Y-You idiot! I still love you, y-you bastard!"

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya you'd need those tissues.


End file.
